


You're Beautiful

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery share a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

“Well, what do you think?” asked Margaery, standing before her grandmother and Sansa in her wedding gown.

“It could be worse” said Olenna. “Still, I’m going to make sure that my granddaughter has only the best on her wedding day”.

“It’s beautiful” said Sansa. “You’re beautiful.”

Margaery gave the redhead a meaningful look before turning to her grandmother. “Have we got any to see how my bouquet will look against my dress?”

“I’ll have someone fetch some” said Olenna, exiting the room.

As soon as her grandmother was gone, Margaery turned back to Sansa. “You really shouldn’t say things like that, you know.”

“Like what?”

“That I’m beautiful. People already talk about my brother” said the brunette, stepping towards the other girl. “What would they say if they knew about us?” she added, stroking Sansa’s cheek.

“I don’t care anymore. I love you. Isn’t that enough?”

“I wish it was.”


End file.
